


Untitled Magnus/Alec ficlet

by WhatTheWentz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Child Abuse, Homophobia, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Protective Magnus, Robert Lightwood Being an Asshole, Sad Alec, Supportive Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWentz/pseuds/WhatTheWentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Alec Lightwood was one thing, he was most certainly a good actor.  He could act fine to his siblings and friends, even to Magnus, but behind closed doors, it was an entirely different story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Magnus/Alec ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Shadowhunters fic, and Malec fic, so be kind.

If Alec Lightwood was one thing, he was most certainly a good actor.  He could act fine to his siblings and friends, even to Magnus, but behind closed doors, it was an entirely different story.

 

Ever since Jace had left with Valentine, Alec could feel their Parabatai bond waning.  It didn’t help that every time he talked to his parents, they sounded horrendously disappointed in him, specifically his father, who was barely masking his feelings about his son.

 

Alec had finally came out as gay, escaping the steel confines of the closet only to not be accepted by his parents because of how much it’d affect their family’s reputation.  It made Alec feel a hefty amount of guilt each time he was with Magnus or saw Lydia, the woman he was supposed to marry.

 

He didn’t understand - was there something wrong with him?  Was  _ he  _ going to be the reason the Lightwood family name went to the dogs?

 

_ “Alexander?”  _ Magnus’ voice was gentle as he spoke, noticing Alec getting drawn into his inner turmoil.

 

The Shadowhunter might’ve thought his boyfriend didn’t notice, but Magnus had been around a long time - he knew people.  He knew Alec.

 

Alec turned to Magnus, forcing a smile, “Sorry, I was miles away.”

 

“One day, you will tell me what’s troubling you.” Magnus said, resting his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder, “And why we have to keep sneaking around.”

 

Alec heaved a sigh, “I’m sorry, Magnus.  It’s just-- the Clave still isn’t so happy with the whole ‘Shadowhunter dating a Downworlder’ thing.”

 

“Is it because I’m a man?” Magnus asked.

 

Alec answered, a bit too eagerly,  _ “No!”  _ he paused, “Of course not.” he turned to the other, “Look, I’m happy with you.  That’s what matters, isn’t it?”

 

“Of course.” Magnus smiled, then pecked his boyfriend’s lips.

 

Alec grinned into the kiss, feeling the tiniest bit of hope arise within him.  The kisses grew more heated, and before Alec could truly understand what was happening, he was lying atop of Magnus, passionate kisses being exchanged between them, the warlock’s fingers digging into his shoulder softly.

 

Then suddenly, things took a turn for the worst.  Alec was yanked upward by a rough grip on his arm and when he turned to his assailant, he was shocked to be staring into the furious eyes of his father.

 

“Alexander,  _ by the Angel,  _ what do you think you are doing?” Robert practically roared, his grip only tightening, “Valentine has Jace and all you can think about doing is copulating?   _ With him, nonetheless!” _

 

Alec whimpered in pain, “D-Dad… l-let go… you’re hurting me!”

 

“I don’t care, maybe it’ll drive it into your skull that you are nothing short of wrong for being like this.” Robert hissed, “Now, we are going to find Jace, get you a nice woman and you’ll stop this attempt for attention.”

 

An enraged Magnus tried to hold himself back as he grumbled, “With all due respect Robert, Jace _chose_ to go with Valentine, and there isn’t much we can do for him at this second.  Alec didn’t choose to be this way.”

 

“You’ve changed him.” Robert accused, “W-With some sort of spell.  You made him this unnatural.”

 

Alec tried to pull away, both upset and embarrassed, “N-No he didn’t, dad.  Please.  J-Just let me go!”

 

_ “Be quiet!”  _ Robert commanded as he brought his free hand up and slapped Alec, hard, releasing him.

 

Magnus couldn’t control himself any more and growled,  _ “You shouldn’t have done that.”  _ flecks of blue magical energy began to curl around his hands whilst the lights flickered.

 

Alec pleaded, sobbing, “Magnus, don’t.”

 

“He hurt you, darling.” Magnus stated, “That’s his final mistake.”

 

The younger man whined, “But he’s m-my dad.”

 

“Very well, Alexander.” Magnus said as he drew the energy back within him, “But you’re coming to stay with me until he remembers just  _ how  _ to be a father.” he turned and opened a portal quickly before kneeling beside Alec, offering his hand, “Come on, Alexander.”   
  


Robert hissed, “Don’t you dare leave.”

 

“I’m sorry, D-Dad.” Alec shivered, “But I’ve made my choice.” he took Magnus’ hand and allowed the warlock to lead him through the portal, recognising the destination as Magnus’ apartment as they arrived there.

 

There was a soft ‘mew’, and Alec looked down to see Chairman Meow nuzzling his leg affectionately, as if he sensed the pain Alec was feeling.  Church was lying in the corner, looking uninterested as usual.

 

Magnus helped his boyfriend to the sofa, then cupped his cheek, “Oh,  _ Alexander…  _ I’m so sorry.”

 

Alec tried to hold back the sobs, his cheek stinging, but not as much as his heart.  His dad  _ hated  _ him, simply for existing, and that hurt.   He had to stay strong, for Jace, he knew that but he couldn’t stop himself.

 

The heartbreak escaped him in a hiccup as the tears paved their way down his cheek, and he moved to rest his head in Magnus’ lap.  Magnus ran one hand through his hair and held his other.

  
He promised the young Shadowhunter, “Things  _ will  _ get better, Alexander.  I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think?


End file.
